


I'm good, love

by betsy_k



Series: Betsy's One Shots That Sometimes Turn Into Full Stories By Popular Demand [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I try, i always end up making angst, im gonna try fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsy_k/pseuds/betsy_k
Summary: Fluffy Lams





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff to brighten your day. Hard to say goodbye to Obama... Stay safe!

Alex woke up to breakfast.  
John had made him blueberry pancakes, his favorite.  
"What's the occasion?"  
"No reason, I just love you babe,"  
"Mm...te amo,"  
The forks scraped the plates as they eat the delicious food.  
"Hey, babe, how are you?"  
"I'm good, love. I'm good,"  
And they were good.  
Perfect, even...  
Because they had each other.  
<3


End file.
